dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza's Elite
Frieza's Elite (フリーザ様御一行, Furīza-sama go Ikkō) is a group of soldiers who works under Frieza in the Planet trade organization. Frieza is the self-proclaimed "lord of the universe" who spends hundreds of years controlling an interplanetary empire. Overview Frieza's Elite make their debut with the Saiyan Raditz, who is sent to Earth in "The New Threat" ("The Arrival of Raditz" in the edited anime) to investigate the planet's status and recover his brother Kakarot (now known as Goku on Earth). However, Raditz makes no mention of Frieza, instead simply citing that the Saiyans are responsible for planet broking. It is not until the episode "Held Captive" that the universal threat Frieza poses is first described. Frieza's most esteemed henchmen and possibly those who he has collaborated with the longest are Zarbon and Dodoria, who each act as his closest advisers and military commanders. Both Zarbon and Dodoria oversaw the destruction of the Saiyan race, with Zarbon suggesting the Saiyans be eliminated before they form a rebellion, and Dodoria participating in the extermination of the most powerful Saiyan platoon. Decades later, Vegeta executes both Dodoria and Zarbon on Planet Namek, although initially a transformation used by the latter gets the best of the Saiyan. In addition to the Saiyan race in general, other known followers of Frieza include Appule, Banan, Blueberry, Cui, Namole, Orlen, Raspberry and Sūi. Abo and Kado are also shown to be former mercenaries of Frieza's empire in the 2008 film Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Malaka can also be seen presiding over Frieza's conversion into a machine. The Ginyu Force are also among the soldiers employed by Frieza, although unlike most mercenaries who do Frieza's bidding, the Ginyu Force are simply freelancers who are favored by the tyrant. In addition to these known followers, countless other unnamed soldiers in Frieza's empire also appear in the series, mostly during the climax of Bardock - The Father of Goku; in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, the playable character Frieza Soldier is representative of these countless tertiary followers. Members Notable Members *Frieza (Supreme Leader/Emperor) *Zarbon (Elite Military Commander/General/Adviser) *Dodoria (Elite Military Commander/General/Adviser) *Cui (Elite soldier) *Appule (Mid-level soldier) Other soldiers *Banan (Soldier) *Sūi (Soldier) *Frog-Face (Soldier) *Orlen (Soldier) *Namole (Mid-level soldier) *Blueberry (Soldier) *Raspberry (Soldier) *Frieza Soldiers (Soldiers) *Abo & Kado (Soldiers) *Malaka (Doctor and scientist) *Planthorr (Doctor and scientist) *Nappa (Mid-level soldier) *Raditz (Soldier) Former Members *Vegeta (Elite/Mid-level soldier) *Turles Team attacks *Life-Risking Blow! (Footsoldiers) *Blind Meteor (Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria) *Cracker Formation (Frieza & Ginyu) *Cold Family Power (Frieza & King Cold) *Ghost King (Frieza & King Cold) *Freeze Storm (Frieza & Cooler) *Absolute Evil (Frieza & Cell, or Frieza, Cell, Super Buu) *Hell Bazooka (Frieza & Cell) Gallery DodoFrZarb(EoB).png|Dodoria, Frieza, and Zarbon in the Episode of Bardock manga Dodoria zarbon hd 1.PNG|Dodoria, Frieza, and Zarbon in the Episode of Bardock movie FriezaZarbonDodoriaSpaceship.png|Zarbon, Frieza, and Dodoria as seen during a flashback in the Frieza Saga DodoriaFriezaZarbonNV.png|Dodoria, Frieza, and Zarbon gathering the Dragon Balls Friezacrew.JPG|Dodoria, Frieza, and Zarbon FriezaAndZarbon.Ep.048.png|Frieza and Zarbon Dragon-ball-69012.jpg|Appule and Zarbon Category:Characters who can fly Category:Factions Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villains